


Moment in Between (AKA The Awkward Hug)

by kamidog



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: Who would have thought that lashing out is what it takes to get a compliment out of Albert Rosenfield.





	Moment in Between (AKA The Awkward Hug)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/gifts).



> OK so I'm no native speaker and also more of a drawer than a writer (hue hue)
> 
> still, I had this little scene in my mind one night when I couldn't sleep, so here it is!
> 
> Imagine it set some time late s2, shortly after the whole Josie debacle has gone down

In the short space between more important moments, Harry and Albert find themselves waiting together.

 

Harry is frazzled, barely holding it together, almost boiling over with the injustice of it all.

 

Albert side-eyes him, at which Harry snaps up, hypersensitive and raw:

 

“Don't you ever get lonely? With a disposition like that, I'd guess not a whole lot of people would want to hang around you too much. “

 

Albert gapes, momentarily surprised out of his tightly wound control over what just happened. His arms uncross and his stance becomes defensive.

 

Just as snake-quick Harry's righteous anger leaves him in one big exhalation. His shoulders droop and he hides his face in his hands:

 

“Sorry. I didn't mean- that was uncalled for.”

 

Albert blinks and looks in the other direction. His arms come up to cross in front of his chest once more.

 

“You're one of the good ones, Truman. One of the few. “

 

_You didn't deserve what happened to you_ , remains implied.

 

Harry looks up in slow wonder. This is by far the least offensive thing Albert Rosenfield has ever said to him. More, it's actually nice. Supportive.

 

Rosenfield is standing not three feet away from him, pointedly staring at nothing in particular, and Harry can't help but feel his heart clench in yet another angle. A kindred spirit.

 

“Albert,” he says, his voice slightly thicker than normal.

 

The man gives an infesemital start but otherwise remains turned away and closed off.

 

“Albert.” Harry tries again, his voice more firm.

 

He takes a step towards him, posture deliberately open and non threatening.

He realizes: in the split second that Albert drew in on himself, he, Harry, has made a decision and he intends to go through with it. Be firm, be decisive, just like father used to say.

 

“Albert come here.”

 

Albert gives him the stink eye, like saying _what more could you possibly want, you absolute fool?_ then looks off again.

 

Another thing his father used to say was to be nice first, always. Plenty of time to be rude later, if the situation calls for it. Harry supposes he botched that one up, but lord help him if he won't try his all to make up for it now that he has reason to be nice again.

 

Sheriff Truman wraps his lawman’s arms around forensic genius Special Agent Rosenfield.

 

He can feel Albert going stiff as a board, but holds on.

 

“Albert,” he says again, for good measure.

 

Albert does not react.

 

It's immensely awkward, sweat prickling on his neck, and Harry can feel his resolve crumbling under the awareness.

 

The moment approaches where a regular, friendly hug would come to an end and unexpectedly Albert meets his eyes for a second, expression stormy.

Then the tension leaves Albert by the tiniest bit and his arms come up to reciprocate the hug in the most minimal way.

 

Harry feels warm success flood him and squeezes Albert, who utters a soft “oof” and pushes at his chest, taking a step back.

 

“Enough of this weird sentimentality, already. Go and find some strays to force your need for companionship on. “

 

Harry's smile is bittersweet as Albert straightens his immaculate suit, and the odd little moment-in-between is over.

 

 


End file.
